


Table 17

by hermionesmydawg, Lesserknownhero



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Blind Date, F/M, Flirting, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mostly Fluff, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Natasha loves embarrassing Steve, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Sam Deserves to be Happy, Sam just wants to be loved, dating apps, meet cute, mild swearing, sex hinted at but not shown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermionesmydawg/pseuds/hermionesmydawg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesserknownhero/pseuds/Lesserknownhero
Summary: Sam has had a bad run of luck with dating and after his latest blind date ends up being a bust, he is tempted to throw in the towel.Natasha just wants to help. She swears she's not meddling.Steve is just trying to get through his shift so he can go home and relax but when one of his best friends asks for his help, he finds he can't just say no.Or the one where Sam gets stood up by one guy only to get picked up by another and everything works out just the way Nat wants it to.





	Table 17

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a stand alone work for the Sam Wilson Birthday Bang 2K17. I was so happy to take part in this bang and to receive some awesome art from the incredibly talented hermionesmydawg. Check her stuff out. It's so great.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and all characters belong to their respective creators.
> 
> EDIT: I am an idiot and forgot to link to the art. See what the fabulous hermionesmydawg made [Here](https://lesserknownhero.tumblr.com/post/165733068810/anthonystan-table-17-words-by-lesserknownhero) or [Here](https://anthonystan.tumblr.com/post/165727925365/table-17-words-by-lesserknownhero-ii-ao3)

Sam sat in the corner booth and looked at his phone for what felt like the thousandth time in the twenty minutes he’d been sitting in the restaurant. He didn’t like to have his phone out on dates; it was rude and his momma had taught him better than that. However, since his date was twenty, no _twenty-two_ minutes late, he felt justified.

 

It was kinda his own fault. He had been single for over a year and had finally taken the leap into dating. Which he had quickly learned was it's own circle of Hell. First there had been the blind dates. Mostly ‘good girls’, daughters of friends his Momma had met in church. They were nice but it was awkward, the conversation stilted as they tried to skirt talking about their mothers or Jesus over plates of food at places those same mothers had suggested.

 

Then came the casual party hookups, mostly friends of friends he’d meet at parties and never really connected with. People looking for a good time and not much else. Soon he’d taken it into his own hands and in one late night moment of weakness, he’d created a dating app profile.

It had been fun at first, reading the profiles, swiping through photos, even chatting a few people when he found someone who seemed interesting but that was as far as it ever got. Chatting. Most were just like the party scene, just looking for something quick no strings attached or they were so unsure that they would never agree to meet face to face.

 

Sam had been almost ready to give up and then he’d met Bruce. At first glance they didn’t have much in common. Bruce was a world renowned scientist and Sam was a retired paratrooper but they had bonded over a love of animals and something about Bruce’s peaceful nature helped Sam relax.

 

He had thought they were really connecting and it was Bruce who had suggested they meet up for dinner but now Sam was regretting getting his hopes up. Nearly done with his beer, Sam considered downing the last two gulps and beating a hasty retreat home where he could delete his profile and consider his next move.

 

But something made him hesitate, maybe it was his inability to give up on people, maybe it was just foolish hope but as he glanced at his phone yet again, Sam decided to give it ten more minutes.

 

+++++

 

Natasha stood beside the bar for a moment and surveyed her tables. Her boyfriend Clint had helped her master the art of seeing better from a distance and she had to admit, if only to herself, that it came in handy when her section was filled.

 

She had just done a round of checking in on majority of her tables except for the one in the corner. He was alone; gorgeous, well dressed, obviously being stood up on a date, and alone. She wanted to be attentive and do her job as a good waitress but she also didn’t want to hover.

 

The only thing that felt worse than being stood up for a date is the feeling of everyone else around you noticing you’re being stood up. So Natasha watched from a distance and tried to think of a way to help.

 

“How’s it going?” Sharon asked.

 

Sharon was Shield’s best bartender and one of Natasha’s best friends. She knew the redhead’s tendency to mix into her patron’s lives and had noticed Nat’s concern for “tall, lonely, and handsome” straight away.

 

“Date is definitely a no-show. He’s looked at his phone no less than half a dozen times since arriving and he’s nearly finished his beer,” Nat said her eyes scanning her other tables shrewdly, her professional smile firmly in place.

 

“Table 16 wants their check,” Sharon told her.

 

“I see them,” Nat said calmly, “But if that man snaps his fingers at me one more time all he’s going to get is a bill for the emergency room.”

 

Sharon continued wiping glasses and bit her lip to hold in a laugh at her friend. Nat was ruthless and efficient. She would break his hand without breaking a sweat, that cheerful grin never leaving her pretty face. The image was hard not to laugh at.

 

“Get them outta here and I’ll pour another for our good lookin’ friend. Maybe his dumb ass date will finally show up,” Sharon said.

 

Behind them the doors to the kitchen swung open and another waitress, Wanda came out her arms laden with plates. Nat watched her glide through the room with almost magical grace and caught a glimpse of the two blond men running the kitchen. One was her Clint, who gave her a nod and a wink before dropping two empty pans on the floor and the other was Steve. Tall, cute, perpetually single Steve.

 

“Maybe,” Nat said, a plan already formulating in her head, “Pour that beer please, I’ll be right back.”

 

+++++

 

The waitress was approaching. Sam had been watching her move throughout the room, and had been using her as his excuse not to leave. The longer she took to check on him, the longer he could rationalize staying even though it was apparent Bruce was never showing up.

See, he had ordered a beer when he arrived and he needed to pay before he left.

 

However he wasn’t like the older guy two tables away. He knew better than to snap his fingers at the waitstaff and didn’t enjoy leaning into a strange woman's personal space as he asked her for another drink. Creepy Older Dude had no such compunctions.

 

The waitress - her name tag said Natasha - saw him looking and gave him a smile letting him know she saw and that she would be right with him.

 

That had been three minutes before and now she was approaching, another beer in her hand.

 

_Shit._

 

“Hello again,” she said, her smoky voice kind. “Sorry to have kept you waiting.”

 

“That’s okay,” Sam said ruefully, “Seems par for the course tonight.”

 

Natasha set the beer down and gathered up the other glass.

 

“Thank you but uh-” Sam started.

 

“On the house,” Nat said smiling wider.

 

“That’s really kind of you but I should probably just pay my check and go,” Sam said, “I don’t think he’s coming.”

 

Natasha feigned surprise.  

 

“Friend?” she asked.

 

“Date,” Sam clarified, “Don’t trust people you meet online,” he joked.

 

She nodded sagely.

 

“Gotta be a real loser to stand you up,” she commented.

 

Sam felt his cheeks heat and he covered by taking a sip from his glass.

 

“Seems a shame to send you home without feeding you first,” she continued, “You sure you don’t wanna order something?”

 

“Nah,” Sam said, “I hate eating alone in public. Always feels like people are staring, even when I know they aren’t. If it’s all the same to you I’d just like to head home and relax. Maybe drown my sorrows in Ben & Jerry’s.”

 

Nat chuckled and Sam smiled.

 

 _Now why can’t finding someone be this easy?_ Sam wondered as he gently flirted with the pretty woman. He knew servers put on the charm for good tips and wasn’t fooling himself that she was really into him and his corny lines but it still felt nice to talk to someone after sitting all alone all evening. He considered teasing her a little more but she straightened from leaning her hip against the table and looked over her shoulder towards the kitchen.

 

“Well you finish that drink and I’ll go get your tab,” she said with another smile.

 

“Thank you,” Sam said smiling back.

 

“I’m happy to help,” she told him before heading back across the room.

 

+++++

 

Natasha strode into the kitchen and surveyed the scene. The bulk of the dinner rush had ended and the cooks were cleaning their stations and refilling their supplies. Clint saw her in the doorway and waved, his service towel dangling dangerously close to the open flames of the grill.

 

“I need your help,” Nat stated.

 

“Of course babe, what’s up?” Clint asked coming closer.

 

“Not you,” she said grinning, “Steve.”

 

Steve looked up from where he was preparing a tray of root vegetables and frowned in confusion. It wasn’t like he wouldn’t help, because of course he would, it was her tone. It was his least favorite, her ‘I have a plan that you aren’t going to like but I won’t take no for an answer’ tone. That tone had gotten him both in and out of heaps of trouble over the years and while he never quite learned to trust it, he definitely learned to recognize it.

 

Steve wiped his hands and gestured to one of the sous chefs to finish what he was working on before heading over to where Natasha was waiting.

 

“What’s up?” he asked.

 

“When is your shift over?” she asked in return.

 

“I close,” Steve said, “What’s going on?”

 

“Clint can cover,” she told Steve looking him up and down, “What did you wear to work today?”

 

“Clint can’t cover, it’s your anniversary. Jeans and a t-shirt,” Steve said.

 

“We live together, we can celebrate later,” Nat said shooting Clint a suggestive look.

 

“My favorite kind of celebrating,” Clint said smirking right back at her.

 

“I know,” Nat told him with a wink before turning back to Steve, “Now, which jeans and t-shirt?”

 

“Ew, keep that to yourselves and dark wash jeans, white tee,” Steve said, “Why does that matter?”

 

“Did you wear that leather jacket?” Nat asked stepping in close to smell his neck and chest.

 

“I rode my bike in today so yes,” Steve said rearing back and holding her at arm's length by shoulders, “Stop that. I probably stink.”

 

“Not too bad actually. Mostly just garlic and deodorant,” Nat said, “So that means you also wore those boots. Hmm, that could work.”

 

Steve reached up and caught Nat’s hands which were currently fussing with his hair and forced her to look at him without moving.

 

“What could work?” he asked.

 

“ _I told you_ I need help.”

 

“Yeah you did,” Steve agreed. “But you’ve yet to tell me what you need help with and I didn’t agree to do anything yet.”

 

“Oh,” she said smiling again, “You’re going on a date.”

 

“I’m doing what?”

 

“Going to wash your face and change. Maybe re-apply the deodorant,” Nat said.

 

“Excuse me,” Steve asked mildly offended.

 

“Steve we don’t have a lot of time so I would appreciate it if you would hurry up a bit,” she said not unkindly, “Or are you seriously not going to help me?”

 

“Of course I’ll help you. I owe you and Clint my life I just don’t understand _how_ I’m helping you,” Steve said as he took off his apron and trudged out of the kitchen towards the staff rooms.

 

“There’s a man out in the dining room who’s been stood up on a date, he’s gorgeous and lonely, you’re gorgeous and lonely-” Nat said.

 

“And it physically pains her to overlook opportunities to meddle in other people’s lives,” Clint chimed in.

 

“You hush or you won’t get your anniversary gift,” she whispered loudly to Clint.

 

“Sorry Mistress, I’ll behave,” Clint teased back.

 

“I can still hear you,” Steve called out from the employee bathroom where he was changing, “And I really don’t want to so…”

 

“You love it,” Nat teased.

 

“I really don’t,” Steve said as he came out of the bathroom.

 

Nat nodded approvingly as she ran her fingers through Steve’s hair, messing up his careful styling just a bit.

 

“Hey!”

 

“Quiet,” Nat said, “You look good. Now go out the back and come in through the front. His name is Sam. He’s at table 17. Smile and try not to fidget so much.”

 

“This is ridiculous,” Steve argued, “How do you know he even wants-”

 

“I said go,” Nat said pushing him out the door.

 

He went.

 

+++++

 

Sam was ready to leave. In fact he had been ready to leave for over half an hour. His waitress had disappeared, he’d drained two beers on an empty stomach and his date had finally texted to apologize for the no show. Seems one of his experiments had gone horribly awry and now he was in the hospital. Nothing serious but he was unable to make their dinner.

 

Sam was torn between believing him and being annoyed at such an unbelievable excuse. Digging into the pocket of his sport coat he grabbed his wallet. He was tired of waiting and planned on dropping some bills onto the table for the drinks and making his escape. That’s when the blond slid into the seat across from him.

 

+++++

Steve was nervous.

 

Throat dry, knees weak, nervous.

 

Sam at table 17 was hot. He had warm brown skin and cheekbones Steve wanted to cut himself on. The man was looking down at his phone giving Steve the opportunity to admire his long eyelashes which framed a pair of lovely rich brown eyes that lit up in surprise as Steve sat down.

 

“Hi,” Steve said nervously.

 

“Umm, hello,” Sam said. “You’re not Bruce.”

 

Steve was trying not to stare and was failing miserably. The guy was wearing a suit. Well not a whole suit but nicely tailored black pants, a raspberry colored button up and a black jacket. He looked good enough to eat. Steve felt like a slob in his casual t-shirt, jeans and leather jacket combo. He wanted to kill Natasha for embarrassing him like this. He wouldn’t, partially because he wasn’t sure he could, and partially because he was weirdly grateful she had sent him out here to meet this man but for a split second he wanted to.

 

“I’m not?” Steve asked distractedly.

 

“No. Wait, are you?” Sam asked.

 

It wouldn’t be the first time someone online showed up looking nothing like their photo but if this blond was actually Bruce then it would definitely be a surprise. Usually if people pulled a bait and switch it was because they were less attractive in person not more so.

 

Not to say that Bruce wasn’t cute with his curly hair and easy smile but the man in front of him was a little more All-American beefcake than cute. Tall with blond hair, blue eyes, and the kind of upper body build that suggested he could bench Sam without breaking a sweat.

 

“Yes. I mean no,” the blond said before sighing heavily, “Okay look. This is going to sound terrible and you may want to punch me in the face but please let me explain first.”

 

Sam sat back in his seat and bit back a smile. The guy in front of him looked so earnest and embarrassed that it bordered on painful but it also made him blush adorably which Sam enjoyed more than he thought he would so he waited.

 

“My name is Steve. My friend Natasha, your waitress this evening, figured out that you’ve been stood up on your date and sent me out here to fill in,” Steve said.

 

Sam felt embarrassment and annoyance crawl up his throat. If it was one thing he hated it was other people’s pity. It must have shown on his face because Steve held up a hand to still him when he would’ve risen from his seat and left, tab be damned.

 

“I know, I know,” Steve said, “She has no right and if I were you I’d be pissed but I promise you she means well. If anything this is another attempt at her meddling in my life which I swear is her favorite pastime.”

 

“Is that so?” Sam asked.

 

“Yes,” Steve admitted, “I share an apartment with her and her husband Clint, and every time someone new moves into our building she forces me to bring them a plate of cookies and introduce myself.”

 

“Oh my God,” Sam said, torn between sympathy and laughing his head off.

 

“I know,” Steve said blushing brighter. “Last time I just hid in the building’s laundry room and ate the cookies myself then lied to her about it.”

 

Sam couldn’t hold it in anymore and burst out laughing. Steve, despite being mortified from admitting that embarrassing tale, found himself grinning. Sam had a great laugh, big and open and infectious. Steve wanted to make him laugh again just to hear it.

 

“That’s terrible,” Sam said when he calmed down.

 

“Not as bad as the time she wrote my phone number on the back of my t-shirt at Pride,” Steve said.

 

“No,” Sam said amused and horrified.

 

“Oh yes,” Steve said, smiling. “I only lasted about four hours before I had to change it. The things my voicemail heard could peel the paint off these walls.”

 

“She’s evil,” Sam said, smiling.

 

“She can be but like I said she means well. That being said I can totally take off and let you do the same,” Steve said making to rise.

 

“No that’s okay,” Sam said, his hand reaching out to cover Steve’s. “This is nice. Besides I’d hate to subject you to whatever scheme your friend thinks of next.”

 

Steve grinned.

 

“Are you hungry?” he asked.

 

“Well yeah,” Sam said gesturing to the room around him, “People tend to go to restaurants when they’re hungry, Steve.”

 

Steve laughed, his face pink again and Sam laughed too.

 

“Yeah, yeah smart guy,” Steve said, “What I mean to say is, do you want to have dinner with me?”

 

“Uh-” Sam started, ready to make another teasing comment about how that’s what they were doing.

 

“I mean actually eat something,” Steve interrupted, “and not here.”

 

Sam quirked an eyebrow at him and Steve rushed to explain.

 

“Not that there is anything wrong with eating here,” he said, “It’s just that I work here and _we have an audience.”_

 

The last part was whispered, his face closer to Sam’s as he leaned across the table, his eyes flicking to the left where Natasha, Clint, Sharon and a few other kitchen guys were not so sneakily watching them.

 

Sam glanced over then back at Steve. They were close enough to kiss if they wanted and Sam found that he already kind of wanted. Something warm took root in his chest and slid a little lower as Steve smiled at him.

 

“Yeah,” Sam said, “Let’s get out of here.”

 

Steve quickly pulled a few bills out of his wallet and tossed them on the table, ignoring Sam’s arguments about covering his own drinks. Then Steve stood and held out a hand, pulling Sam to his feet. He kept their hands intertwined as he led him out of the restaurant. Behind him his friends cheered softly and he flicked them off with his free hand. Sam just held Steve’s hand tighter and laughed.

 

They stepped out into the cool night hand in hand. Steve was trying to be cool about it and failing miserably, a giddy smile on his face. Sam wanted to rib him about it but he could tell by the ache in his cheeks that he wasn’t much better.

 

“Do you like pizza?” Steve asked, “There’s a great place a few blocks from here.”

 

“Mansetti’s?” Sam asked.

 

“Aw man,” Steve said, “I was hoping you hadn’t been there before so I could impress you a bit.”

 

Sam laughed, then took a risk leaning into Steve’s space a little.

 

“Oh I’m sure you’ll think of another way to impress me,” he teased.

 

“Oh I’m sure gonna try,” Steve promised with a wink.

 

Later after pizza, Steve gave Sam a ride home on his motorcycle and Sam had to admit he was pretty impressed. Not that he got a chance to tell Steve with the man’s mouth molded to his in the doorway to Sam’s apartment. It didn’t matter however, since Steve got the message the next morning when Sam deleted the dating app on his phone as Steve made him breakfast.

 

“You sure you wanna do that,” Steve asked looking at Sam’s phone over his shoulder as he pecked the man on his neck.

 

“Yeah I’m sure,” Sam said, “It wasn’t really helping me at all and I figure if this doesn’t work out between us I’ll just hire Natasha.”

 

“Geez, thanks for that,” Steve teased rising and moving to serve them both. “It’s nice to know you’re already making backup plans.”

 

Sam laughed and rose to wrap his arms around Steve’s slender waist.

 

“What can I say,” Sam said, “She does good work. I mean she sent me you.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Steve said pretending to still be offended, “Nice try. You’re lucky you’re cute.”

 

“ _You’re_ lucky I’m cute,” Sam argued teasingly.

 

“True,” Steve agreed, “Now sit down and eat your breakfast.”

 

Sam pulled him by the hand over to the table and into the seat beside him.

 

“Only if you eat with me,” Sam said.

 

“If I _have to_ ,” Steve teased.

 

Sam rolled his eyes but happily kissed Steve when the other man leaned in.

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and Kudos make my day!!
> 
> Check me out on tumblr (lesserknownhero)  
> Check out the artist on tumblr (hermionesmydawg)
> 
> EDIT: I am an idiot and forgot to link to the art. See what the fabulous hermionesmydawg made [Here](https://lesserknownhero.tumblr.com/post/165733068810/anthonystan-table-17-words-by-lesserknownhero) or [Here](https://anthonystan.tumblr.com/post/165727925365/table-17-words-by-lesserknownhero-ii-ao3)


End file.
